Kung Fu Girls: The Adventure Around the World
by Yamagata
Summary: Join Lee Da Kung Fu Academy student, Mei Ling, and Furious Five leader, Tigress as they venture around the world, meeting ladies, and soon finding love themselves. Yuri, shoujo-ai, f/f. Majorly KFP and Disney crossover.
1. Prologue: Naked Girl Kung Fu

**This is a yuri/shoujo ai story of two Kung Fu Panda girls, Furious Five leader Master Tigress, and Lee Da Kung Fu Academy cat, Mei Ling, as they venture around the world meeting animal girls from Disney.**

**Imagine, styled on the drawings of Daigaijin**

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks, and the Disney characters I'm putting in belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p>Forest Waterfall, China<p>

It has been 6 months since the peacock lord, Shen failed to annihilate Gongmen City. China has known peace yet again thanks to Po and the Furious Five.

It was a lovely afternoon and a single female South Chinese Mountain cat with striped brown fur and yellow eyes was taking a shower under a waterfall. Her name was Mei Ling. She was completely naked except her fur.

As she showered, Mei Ling decided to speak to the viewer, "Hi, there, boys and girls. My name is Mei Ling, he he, I'm all naked." She washed her breasts and said, "There are some belief that people can develop a new kind of kung fu. Or anyone can mate with anyone." While scrubbing her butt, she cat explained, "Now to find a girl, you must first arrange date plans and hope she's not already married yet. I developed another form a kung fu, which is called Naked Girl Kung Fu."

After getting out of the waterfall, she said, "Let me tell you about it."

(start song: Chala Head Chala by Hironobu Kageyama)

She swam over to where she set her clothes and sat on the rock then continued speaking to the viewer. "Naked Girl Kung Fu is a fighting art that requires the girl to be naked. It not only shows the use of the arms and legs of the female, but also their sexy parts of their body. Breasts can put an opponent off guard, that's when to strike. You could also strike with the boobies. I will now demonstrate."

Mei Ling then began to show off kung fu skills in addition to flashing her naked parts. She also whipped her tail. The mountain cat also did some gymnastic moves which she considers kung fu. Mei Ling did a breast lift and practiced by punching, and kicking a tree.

When her demonstration was done, she spoke to the viewer again, "One of the devastating attacks is the make out attack. You hug your prey, kiss him with passion, and when he drops his guard, you strike him in the face. That way, you win easy."

She went to pick up her clothes, "I'm gonna try and get myself a girl, and go on a fantastic journey with her." Mei Ling blew a kiss, got dressed, and walked away.

(end song)


	2. Night To Remember

Jade Palace, Valley of Peace, 7 pm

Tigress came out of the Training Hall, exhausted. She walked past Viper who was slinking. The tiger needed sleep.

When she checked her bedroom, she saw the big fat panda, Po resting on it. "Po, this is my bed, what are you doing here?"

"I needed comfort from eating, I couldn't find my room again, so I am sleeping here." Po explained.

"Get up, Po, and leave." Tigress ordered.

"No way, your bed's more comfy. You can sleep on the floor, 'cause I'm the Dragon Warrior." The panda grinned nervously.

Tigress looked for a moment, then yelled, "Oh, that is it!" then angrily punched Po in the face, knocking him out cold. She carried Po to his bedroom then decided, "I need some time off."

The Furious Five leader packed her things, left a note reading "Monkey, for right now, you are in charge of the Furious." and left.

Tigress walked through the town in the setting sun and arrived at Mei Ling's home. She knocked and found the mountain cat opening the door and wearing a pajama outfit. On her pajamas were pictures of Chinese weaponry. Tigress could spot a bo staff picture on the shirt part.

"Hi, Tigress. How nice of you to drop by." Mei Ling kindly greeted.

The Furious Five commander sighed and said, "Well, hello, Mei Ling. Is it alright if I come in?"

The mountain cat nodded, "Come in."

As soon as Tigress got to the couch, Mei Ling sat beside her. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

"I just... need some time away from Po." the tiger female told the striped cat.

"You say he's been giving you troubles again?" Mei Ling patted her friend.

Tigress nodded, "He stole my bed from me this time."

"Here, Tigress. You sure have done kung fu a lot in your life. I'd love to introduce you to something I've done in some parts of my life: lesbianism."

"Are you serious?!" the tiger widened her eyes.

"Yes. While I was at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, I took time to develop Naked Girl Kung Fu, Tigress." Mei Ling lifted her shirt up to reveal nothing underneath but bare breasts. "Did you imagine the look on Ping's face when I showed off my body? He must've felt excited." The Chinese mountain cat then pulled down her pants, and was completely naked.

Tigress thought back, and saw an image of Mei Ling showing off her smiling naked self at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Mr. Ping was frightened, his eyes and beak widened.

"You really made Ping scared." Tigress gave a serious look. "Did you want the authorities onto you?"

"They didn't know what I did. By the time they arrive, they'd never know of my nudity." The cat gripped her breasts, "Now let's get you naked."

"Okay, you win." Tigress then let her friend undress her, first loosening the shirt, then the bandages hiding her breasts, then her shoes, then the pants, and finally the panties.

"See? Now you're all naked." Mei Ling giggled. "How do you feel now?"

Tigress examined her bare self, just her fur, and her breasts her finely uncovered. "Whoa! This is amazing!" She accepted being nude before a woman.

The mountain cat cheered "So you do feel happy about being naked for girls!"

The female tiger gripped her breasts, "Like what you see?" Mei Ling nodded.

The two had a noodle dinner with tea. They then went into the student's bedroom.

(start song: Last Lady by Hironobu Kageyama)

The two feline females went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. "What else have you done besides kung fu?" Tigress asked.

"I'm a masseuse. I have special massaging techniques that have been forbidden at public massage places. Would you like to see them?" Mei Ling wished a demonstration.

"Try it."

The student began to rub her breasts on the Chinese tiger. She gave a pleasuring pur. "Isn't it wonderful? The thought of someone giving you a massage, with her breasts?" Mei Ling asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"That's good." Mei Ling rubbed her right hand on Tigress's stomach. She licked her friend's nipples, "All that fighting must have made you intense for recreation and rest."

Tigress nodded, "And time away from Po's annoyance."

"One student bothered Crane's work years ago, and I stood up for him. He was working in a trench. Someone made the walls collapse, hoping to pull a prank on him. He got out and they laughed at him, but I beat the conspirator up." Mei Ling told about Crane.

Tigress got onto her frontal. Then, the mountain cat began to massage her back. Next, Mei Ling was rubbing her tail on the tiger's back. "This is another massaging skill, using a tail." Mei Ling purred softly.

"You could've been sued for that." Tigress reminded.

"I know massaging a bare woman could get me fired, but I just... get away with it in the end."

"Mmm, you keep the curtains closed?"

"Yes, dear." Mei Ling nodded.

After doing some rubbing, Mei Ling turned Tigress on her back again and said, "Alright, let's have a little fun to finish up." She then began to eat out the tough female feline. Mei Ling licked her friend's folds while reaching up and fondling her breasts. "What a nice entrance you've got." The mountain cat giggled. The tiger girl moaned softly, "Mei Ling... Yes... Do it harder. Don't stop." The striped brown cat continued her oral sex. Juices began to squirt out of the tiger, and eventually, Tigress cummed.

Tigress rested while Mei Ling wiped her mouth with a wet napkin. When she recovered, Tigress said, "That was very pleasuring of you."

(end song)

The student posed and said, "Hope you enjoyed the massage."

"Yeah, thanks."

"As you know... I have planned an adventure for us. You're not the only one I wanted to bring. I have two others here, you can meet them tomorrow." Mei Ling invited her friend.

Tigress thought it over, an adventure outside China with a lesbian. "Will you give me the details tomorrow?"

"Okay." Mei Ling kissed the tiger goodnight.

**Next chapter, the first Disney animal girls will be introduced.**


	3. Off To England

Mei Ling's house, morning

Mei Ling woke in her and Tigress's bed they shared. She looked at Tigress who was still asleep and admired "My, you sleep like an angel." She kissed her and went to her bathroom.

Setting her shower to hot, she stepped inside. The Chinese Mountain cat began to wash her breasts. She said, "Today, I'm going on an adventure. Wonder what Europe will offer me?" Mei Ling went down to her legs and told herself "I bet ladies outside China would be as hot as the girls here." She washed her back and told herself "Maybe the Africans could shake me about." After getting her belly, Mei Ling said to herself "Of course, there's also the Americans."

Mei Ling finished her face then got out, "Well, time to tell Tigress the plan." She dried off and came out to find Tigress already awake.

"Oh, morning, Tigress." Mei Ling grinned.

The chinese tiger rubbed her eyes then asked, "So, what are you doing today?"

"Today? We're going to start a long journey along the world! We'll meet the finest women and martial artist women possibly!" Mei Ling excitedly said.

"An adventure around the world? Where do we start?"

Mei Ling showed a map of the world they live in, she pointed to England. "We'll start in merry old England. I bet the lassies can respect, eh?"

Tigress crossed her arms, "How do we get there?"

"I have two friends visiting me! And I'm not alone!" Mei Ling pointed her finger up.

The two cats came out and saw a snow leopard girl nude with a nervous lab clothed little man with bulgy eyes.

"Tigress, meet Beaker from Muppet Labs and Song, your old friend from the Ladies of the Shade." The mountain cat showed a hand like a show host.

Song while nude was excited to meet Tigress again, the little man, Beaker however screamed at their bare breasts. The four had a nice pancake breakfast and they packed what they needed. Beaker showed something that looked like a remote control device.

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

Beaker explained in meep while Song translated, "This is a transportation device. With it we can travel to anywhere on the planet. I'll set the coordinates, and we go there in no time at all."

"Beaker, set course for Sherwood Forest, England." Mei Ling giggled.

Beaker typed in the coordinates and when he was done, the group of four and their luggage began to glow, then disappear.

(transporting effects: the warp from Star Fox Adventures, and the transporting music from Star Trek TOS: The Doomsday Machine)

* * *

><p>Sherwood Forest, England<p>

Beaker, Mei Ling, Tigress and Song materialized in a forest. "Wow, that's amazing!" Song cheered.

"Where are we?" Tigress wondered.

Mei Ling looked at the radar on her cellphone, "We're in, Sherwood Forest, that means we're in England."

Song decided to take a walk, "Well, girls, while we're finding a lady, let's hike."

As the girls began their trek through the woods, they saw a red vixen walking in the woods with an obese chicken woman.

"My, what a pleasant surprise, Klucky." the vixen said to the chicken whom she called Klucky.

"Are you ladies traveling or lost?" the fat chicken asked.

"Traveling." Tigress bowed.

The Chinese mountain cat held out her hand, "Who are you girls?"

"My name's Maid Marian, wife of Robin Hood, currently mother of one, and commander of the subsidiary of the Merry Men, the Merry Women of Sherwood!" Maid Marian the red vixen smiled.

"And I'm her guard woman and lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck." Said the chicken girl. The girls introduced themselves

"Are you girls walking around?" Tigress asked.

Marian showed some gold, "Like the Merry Men, we the Merry Women of Sherwood are taking from the corrupt and giving to the poor."

"Where's your husband? I hope we don't upset him." Tigress worried.

Marian assured, "Robin's out at war with an unfriendly government. I hope to get him the best two wife family when he comes home."

"Say, can you show us where your based?" Song asked.

Beaker told them all "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

"Sure." Marian bowed.

The group was brought to a camp full of women of different species. Rabbits, raccoons, cats, vixens, and cows.

"So, these are your Merry Women." Tigress looked around.

Marian giggled. "Tigress, we are known to do jobs while naked."

"What?"

"Usually, we don't need clothes to fight."

One rabbit girl came by, naked. "Who's she?" Mei Ling asked

"I'm Sis, Skippy's sister in the Merry Women. I wanted to be as merry as he is. Mama's caring for Tagalong." Sis smiled at the group.

"Can we stay here for the night?" the snow leopard bowed.

Marian and Kluck looked at the group and said, "Of course, ladies!" The two said.

That night, Beaker was getting into his sleeping bag. Kluck would be on fire watch.

In one of the huts, Song was with Sis. "So, you're real good with bows and arrows, but how are you with kung fu?" The young snow leopard girl grinned.

"You mean fighting with your bare legs and arms?"

"That sort of thing."

Sis put her hands on the side of her head, "Oh, its so handsome and lovely. I watched a tai chi master who was visiting Sherwood and I tried out his moves myself."

"Sis, you could be really agile than the other rabbits in China!" Song giggled.

In Marian's hut, Tigress was meditating after dinner. At last, Mei Ling and Marian arrived. "So, Crane says, "Oh, we're gonna big sexy night after training." then I took him to my quarters and I got on top of him." The mountain cat laughed.

The red vixen smiled and sat on the bed, spreading her legs. "You wanna try it with me, girls?"

Tigress and Mei Ling looked at each other then jumped onto the bed with screaming laughter. They showered the vixen in kisses while she laughed, "Oh, girls, don't be too hard!"

The Chinese mountain cat licked her fox friend's face and breasts. "All in a day's work in sex."

"Don't worry, it's my first girl and girl time." Marian flicked one of her nipples.

Mei Ling began by eating out the fox. Tigress sat on the vixen's waist and leaned down to lick her breasts. "Oh, yes, girls. Feel me harder." Mei Ling licked the woman's flower and spread it. Tigress meanwhile was fingering herself in rhythm of her breastfeeding. "If you would like, maybe you can find a vixen like you, and you can drive her wild too." Mei Ling said with puppy eyes. She then continued until Marian orgasmed.

The three rested for 2 minutes. Then Mei Ling put the blanket on their bodies, leaving their breasts uncovered.

"This has been the best night I had." Marian giggled.

"I'm sure Robin will be happy to have two wives." Mei Ling giggled then she and the other two girls went to sleep.


End file.
